


Malaise

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's been in bed for three days, so Faramir gives him a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malaise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/gifts).



> This is for baranduin who selected #5 on my [meme](http://moit.livejournal.com/78892.html), bath time.

“Come, Frodo. It is time to get up. You have been in bed for three days, now,” Faramir said to the unmoving lump under the blanket.

The lump groaned, stirred slightly, and was silent.

“Frodo,” Faramir tried again.

No response.

With a great sigh, Faramir dragged the blankets off the bed to reveal a night-shirt clad hobbit curled into a tight ball.

“‘s cold,” he mumbled.

“Not for long,” Faramir muttered. He picked the hobbit up, to which Frodo just mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to the Man. Faramir merely raised an eyebrow as he strode from the room.

Unceremoniously, he dropped the hobbit into a warm bath and settled himself on his knees with his chin resting on his arms on the lip of the bath.  
 Frodo stood up, sputtering and coughing, now fully awake and enraged as a wet cat.

“Feeling warmer, my love?” Faramir asked innocently.

“What did you do that for?” Frodo squawked indignantly.

“You were starting to smell more than a bit ripe.”

Frodo sniffed his underarm and grimaced. “I suppose you have a point.” He allowed Faramir to wrestle him out of his soaked nightshirt and sank back into the water. “I felt terrible, you know.”

“I know,” Faramir replied, as he took up a sponge and began washing one of Frodo’s arms gently.

“That’s why I didn’t get out of bed for three days,” Frodo continued, as Faramir started on the other arm.

“Mmmhmm”

Frodo stood up to allow Faramir to wash his chest and belly. “It will probably take me a few days to recover.”

“Indeed.”

Frodo turned around and sighed as he felt the warm sponge side over the skin of his back. “So you’ll probably need to bathe me again tomorrow.”

A large hand reached around to cup Frodo’s lengthening arousal.

“I intend to,” Faramir said, smearing a grin into the flesh of Frodo’s shoulder.


End file.
